Anniversary Surprise
by SelenicSoul83
Summary: Jude and Connor want to surprise moms - with waffles for breakfast. Originally written for and posted to Famdom Week, over at wybcampaign on tumblr.


Written for Famdom week, hosted by wybcampaign on tumblr ^^

 **Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

It wasn't easy to navigate their way around the dark kitchen. Jude was the first one to stumble over a pushed back chair, causing Connor to bump into him.

Jude yelped as he stubbed his toe on the table leg next.

"Shush!" Connor warned.

Jude narrowed his eyes at him. "You do realize _shouting_ 'shush' is kinda counterproductive."

"Oh, quit it."

They stood glaring at each other for a moment, before bursting into chuckles. Jude was first to focus again. He walked over to the cabinet to get the ingredients.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" he questioned. He put down flour and grabbed a carton of milk.

Connor shrugged. "I don't know. I think your moms are cool, I guess."

Jude smiled at his answer. "I'll let them know."

"Then, there's something else you can tell them for me."

Jude turned around and leaned back against the counter. "What would that be?"

Connor walked up to his boyfriend and put his hands on either side of him.

"Tell them thanks for raising such a great son." This earned him a slap against the arm.

Jude rolled his eyes. "They raise a couple of those."

Connor leaned in closer. In a whisper he continued: "Honestly, I like you the best out of all of them."

"So _now_ we're whispering?"

The boys had decided to surprise moms with breakfast for their first wedding anniversary. Which ultimately meant trying to keep quiet enough as not to wake them, whilst also managing to produce something edible. Jude, without any experience in a kitchen, had considered asking more siblings to help, but Connor had convinced him they would be just fine on their own. He still wasn't too sure of that.

Still, the youngest Adams Foster had made sure Brandon went to the store and brought him back all the right ingredients the day before.

Connor was quickly put in charge of mixing the batter. "So we add sugar now?" he asked.

Jude frowned, looking over the paper in his hand. "No, oil goes first."

"You're sure?"

Jude side-glanced. "Yes, I'm sure. I can read a recipe."

Connor laughed. The waffle batter in the bowl was starting to look kinda good already.

In the meantime, the sun had started to rise, and Jude started to get worried.

"They're gonna be up any time."

Connor made him pour in the final things and made quick work of mixing it smooth again.

"Looks good to me," he said with a proud grin.

Jude laughed. "Let's hope it'll look as good once baked," he said. "Come on, hand it to me."

Connor turned his body to shield the bowl from his reaching hands. "Why should I let you?"

The other boy shrugged. "Because it was my idea."

"But I did all the hard work," Connor complained.

"And this is the only fun part," Jude muttered.

Connor raised an eyebrow. He knew he couldn't say no to his boyfriend, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Can I do the first one?" he pleaded.

Jude sighed. "Alright," he agreed. With a smile he handed Connor the ladle. "Go ahead."

Their first attempt turned out alright, though slightly burned at the sides. They broke off those burned parts and shared what was left. Because, they had to taste them, right?

Jude took the first bite, with Connor watching for his reaction. He chewed slowly, savoring the taste.

Connor kept looking at him questioningly. "Good?"

Jude smiled and nodded. Very good.

He was fast to shove the remainder in his mouth, then hurried to pick up the ladle.

"My turn!" he announced happily.

As he tried to scoop in the next batch, Connor snuck up behind him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, causing him to jump slightly and for some of the batter to spill over the side.

"Connor!"

Jude slapped at the boy's hands to get him to let go, which Connor only did reluctantly and after sneaking a kiss onto his boyfriends cheek.

Thirty minutes and a bunch of spilled batter later, the boys had managed a rather decent pile of rather decent looking waffles. And if the smell was anything to go by, they were all equally delicious.

"Can't we have just one more?"

Jude looked over at the plate, then back at Connor.

"Please?"

He picked up the top one and tore it in half. Just as Connor was about to grab his share, Jude raised it up high.

Connor knew he could easily reach it, but decided to humor him.

"Jude!" he whined whilst stepping in closer and effectively trapping the boy.

Jude leaned back to compensate. "No! Ask nicely!"

Connor smirked. "Is this nice enough?" he asked as he leaned in, before pressing his lips to Jude's.

Even after breaking the kiss, neither moved far from the other.

"Pretty nice," Jude admitted, eyes still closed and already reaching for Connor again.

Both forgot about Connor's initial goal as they shared a few more soft kisses-

-until they were interrupted by a cough sounding from a couple of feet away.

Connor jumped back, embarrassed, while Jude simply laughed.

"Hey, moms," he greeted them both. "We made you waffles."

"Thank you, love," Stef said with a smile.

Lena glanced over to the kitchen counter. "Will you also take care of the clean-up?" she questioned.

The boys had not yet seen the result of their actions in full daylight.

Connor ever so slightly moved towards the front door. "You know, I think it's about time for me to go," he said with a pensive frown.

"Oh, no!" Jude grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "You're not going anywhere."

Stef and Lena had each picked up a waffle and were happily munching away.

"We should let Connor sleep over more often," Stef remarked.

Lena grimaced. "Yeah, well next timeI'll let _you_ talk to Adam about that."

* * *

 **A/N** I considered having them make pancakes, but Jude would've eaten them all...

Hope you enjoyed it :D

Please review*

xSelenicSoulx


End file.
